


Ben's Non-Denominational Holiday Party

by QuietLittleVoices



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hallmark, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietLittleVoices/pseuds/QuietLittleVoices
Summary: Sammy and Jack have to figure out how to tell Ben they're dating. Ben meets a cute bookstore owner. Breakfast is eaten.[Or: a very cheesy holiday fic]





	Ben's Non-Denominational Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> no editing we die like men

The snow was falling lightly as they walked in the general direction of Jack’s apartment from the small diner where they’d grabbed dinner.

“I had fun tonight,” Jack said softly, pulling one of his hands out from deep in his pocket. He looked at Sammy out of the corner of his eyes but didn’t really move his hand towards him.

Sammy glanced around them but the street was dark, save from a few street lamps that illuminate the twisting snow in cones of yellow light. He reached over and took Jack’s hand. “Me, too.”

They continued to walk in silence, and Sammy felt all his focus narrow down to where his hand was holding Jack’s.  _ This means something _ , he thought, and cursed himself for how stupid that thought was.  _ Of course it does _ . They reached the front door of Jack’s apartment building and Jack awkwardly jutted his thumb towards it. “This is me,” he said awkwardly.

Sammy turned to face him without letting go of his hand. He started to say goodnight with a small smile, but Jack leaned forwards before he could even get the word out and kissed him and Sammy’s brain shorted out. Sammy managed to kiss him back, and when Jack pulled away his face was flushed from more than the cold and he was grinning.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Yeah,” Sammy replied stupidly. “Me, too.” 

Jack laughed lightly and leaned in for another kiss but Sammy straightened suddenly, pulling slightly away and causing Jack to give him a concerned look.

“What?” Jack asked, a bit of hurt creeping into his voice and - that isn’t what Sammy wanted at all. But he can’t ignore what he just realized.

“How’re we gonna tell Ben?”

 

The tinkle of sleigh bells filled the store as Ben pushed his way in out of the blizzard. He’d woken up to a text from Sammy saying he’d stayed the night at Jack’s apartment because of the weather, and Ben hadn’t even realized he’d been out that way. He wondered idly what Sammy was going hanging out with Jack - they all knew each other, considering they worked at the same radio station, but he hadn’t realized they were really friends. Ben thought Jack was super cool ever since he’d had to fill in for Sammy when Sammy got the flu and had done a segment on werewolf sightings. He’d even seen Sammy and Jack talking a few times, in the hallway or one of their office’s or the break room, but he hadn’t realized they talked outside of work.

“Hello!” a pleasant voice said, interrupting his thoughts as he turned to look at the woman behind the counter. 

She was the most beautiful woman that Ben had ever seen, and he found himself staring at her with his jaw slack for way too long. “Uh,” he said. “I’m, uh, looking for a book?”

She giggled and came out from around the counter. “Well you’re in the right place. Shopping for yourself or a gift?”

“It’s a, uh, gift. For my best friend,” Ben answered. 

The woman nodded slowly, the soft smile still firmly on her face. “Can you tell me anything about them?” she asked, and Ben realized he was still just standing there like an idiot.

He hadn’t been planning on getting Sammy a book. He already had Sammy’s present hidden under his bed - a new sweater with the station logo on it and a framed photo of Sammy and Porcupine, their ragdoll cat. He knew that Sammy did read but he wasn’t really one to discuss the novels so he wasn’t totally sure what Sammy would be into. “Maybe action? I don’t really, uh, know. To be honest.”

“Okay, well, do you know other books they’ve read?” she asked, and Ben racked his brain to pull out a few titles he remembered. She pulled out a couple books by the same authors and a few that were of similar genres and showed them to him. “I think these would be good picks.”

Ben looked them over and nodded. “Yeah, I think he’d like some of those. I’ll have to go look over his shelves, though, just to make sure. Is there, um - when will you -” he stumbled slightly as he started to ask when she’d be in, feeling himself blush.

“I’ll be here tomorrow,” she said lightly, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. “I’m Emily, by the way - I know it’s not super creative that I called his place  _ Emily’s Book Stop _ but -”

“I love it,” Ben said quickly. “It’s - it’s cute. I’m Ben.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” she asked with a smile.

Ben zipped his jacket back up reluctantly. “Yeah. I’ll probably come by first thing - what time do you guys open?”

“Seven on weekdays,” she answered. “I look forwards to it.”

“Me, too,” Ben said, and cursed himself for the heat he could feel in his cheeks. “It was nice to meet you.”

She smiled. “You, too, Benny.”

 

Sammy brought Jack a hot chocolate in one of the chipped station mugs while Ben made sure everything was set up correctly. 

“Figured you wouldn’t want caffeine right after your show,” Sammy said, trying to fight the blush that came when Jack’s fingers brushed his as he took the mug.

“Thanks,” Jack replied, gratefully taking a sip. “Did you wanna, maybe, go out for breakfast or something after you guys finish?”

Sammy realized that Jack was blushing, too. “Ben and I usually go to Rosa’s but you could join us?”

Jack nodded eagerly. “Yeah. I’d like that. And maybe after you rest we could get dinner again or -”

“We’re almost ready, Sammy,” Ben said, popping his head into Jack’s office. “Hey, Jack. How’re you doing?”

“Good. Mind if I join the two of you for breakfast later?” Jack asked, glancing at Sammy quickly.

Ben grinned. “Of course, you’re always welcome. I just finished that book you loaned me about the history of the men in black, I meant to text you - we can talk about it.”

“Oh, awesome!” Jack replied. 

“Also,” Ben continued, “I was at this bookstore and I met the most  _ amazing _ girl, her name’s Emily, and I was thinking maybe I could ask her to the holiday party? I don’t know, though -”

Sammy tuned Ben out slightly, turning to give Jack one last smile as he ushered Ben back into the recording studio. “You should just go for it,” Sammy offered, unsure if he was interrupting or not. 

Ben didn’t seem to care, giving Sammy a big grin. “I was gonna go see her after breakfast, maybe I’ll ask her for coffee or something - she’s just so pretty and smart. She owns the bookstore, did I tell you?”

Sammy made an affirmative noise even though Ben probably hadn’t told him that, maneuvering him to sit in his spot while Sammy took the chair next to his. “Welcome to the Sammy and Ben show,” he said, smiling at Ben when his jaw snapped shut as he realized they’d gone on the air. “I think Ben has something he wants to share?”

Ben blushed and reached over to shove Sammy’s shoulder. “Shut up. We were  _ gonna _ start with listener calls but I’m gonna shuffle that.”

 

Sammy and Ben usually drove to and from work together, but since Ben was planning to stop by Emily’s Book Stop after breakfast Sammy grabbed a ride home with Jack.

The almost familiar sound of bells chimed when Ben entered the shop, and Emily gave him a warm smile. “Hey, Benny,” she greeted. “Do you know what book you’re gonna get your friend?”

Ben paused, unwinding his scarf. “Uh, no. I… forgot to check,” he admitted. He’d gotten home the day before and immediately taken a nap, and then Sammy had gotten back from Jack’s apartment and they’d started a marathon of The Good Place until they had to leave for the station. “But I brought you coffee. Well, a latte. I wasn’t sure what you drink so I brought sugar? And it’s got soy because I didn’t wanna assume -”

Emily giggled and took the latte from him, taking a sip with a smile. “Thanks. I normally get almond milk, but this is perfect.”

“I’ll get you an almond milk latte tomorrow, then,” Ben promised, and then immediately ducked his head as he shoved his gloves into his pockets, trying to hide his blush.

“Was there anything you wanted to check out while you were here?” she asked.

Ben looked around awkwardly. “I, uh - I just finished this book my friend lent me?” He cursed himself as he explained to her the premise of the book Jack had leant, hoping that she wouldn’t think he was a freak for being into that stuff, but she just nodded.

“If you’re interested in UFO and paranormal things we have a little section back here,” she said, leading him towards the back of the store. “I don’t know how good it is because we don’t get those in often, but I might have some recommendations of stuff we don’t have?” Her face flushed a little and she glanced away from Ben, busying herself with scanning the section. “I had a bit of a… vested interest in UFO’s for a while, so I read a lot, but we probably don’t have those books in right now.”

Ben wanted to ask her about it but he held off. “I don’t think I’ve read that one.”

She pulled it off the shelf and handed it to him. “I skimmed this one. It’s sort of about the yeti but also about local climate? It’s pretty interesting.”

“It sounds perfect,” Ben said, turning it over in his hands. “I’ll let you know what I think tomorrow?”

She smiled at him, taking another sip of her latte. “Wonderful.”

 

Sammy and Jack hadn’t really approached the subject of ‘how to tell Ben we’re dating’ since their first date, but Ben was so absorbed in telling them about Emily that he hadn’t really noticed anything yet. So they kept putting it off.

“Do you think he knows… anything?” Jack asked. They’d gone to his apartment to watch Netflix because Sammy felt weird about cuddling in his and Ben’s apartment with the possibility of Ben walking in and just  _ finding out _ . 

Sammy shook his head. “I never - he doesn’t even know I’m - y’know, gay. I haven’t really dated since college so it never came up, and I just - I didn’t know how.” He took a deep breath and dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder. “I don’t think he’ll care but -”

“What if he does, yeah,” Jack completed. “I get it. I could - I mean I could come out to him on my own, gauge his reaction, then you can? If that would help?”

Sammy sighed. “You can if that’s what you want, but I know he won’t be awful about it. He  _ loves _ Ron, and Archie. He has other gay friends. But - you know. Sometimes there’s a difference between having gay friends, and finding out your best friend and roommate who you co-parent a cat with is gay.”

“I’m glad you’re finally admitting that you’re a cat dad,” Jack teased, rubbing Sammy’s shoulder. “But I know. Just - I know you already know this, but Ben loves you so much. I thought you two were dating for like, three months when I first started at the station. He’ll be cool about it.”

Sammy turned his face into Jack’s shoulder and felt Jack turn to kiss the top of his head, and he could feel his face go red. “I know,” he muttered. “Doesn’t really help.”

Jack moved his hand from Sammy’s shoulder to run it through his hair, which was just about long enough since he decided to grow it out to throw into a bun that made Ben tease him but that Jack loved. “We can wait, you know. If you don’t wanna tell him by the party you don’t have to.”

“I  _ want _ to,” Sammy insisted, moving to sit up and look at Jack but not moving away from him. “I want to tell him about you the way he tells me about Emily, and they aren’t even dating. He’ll find out eventually and I - I want him to know.”

“You can take your time,” Jack said gently. “It’s not gonna happen all at once.”

Sammy nodded but was still frowning slightly. “I guess.”

Jack leaned forwards to kiss the corner of his mouth, and Sammy turned his head to turn it into a real kiss. “Be patient,” Jack said as he pulled away. “It’s fine.”

Sammy sighed and leaned forwards to press his face into the side of Jack’s neck. He knew that Jack was right, that it would be  _ fine _ , that Ben would be fine, but there was still an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Ben burst into Sammy’s room, feeling a little bad that he was about to wake Sammy up but not  _ so _ bad to keep him from doing it. “I need help,” Ben said, flicking on the light as Sammy pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes.

“Can it wait?” Sammy grumbled.

Ben shook his head, holding up two button-ups. “Which is better?”

“Why are you asking  _ me _ for fashion advice?” Sammy asked.

It was… a valid question, since Sammy appeared to own two pairs of pants, four shirts, and a single hoodie. Though he seemed to have a few new things recently, he still stuck to his staples.

“You were closest,” Ben settles on finally. “Now, c’mon. Which shirt should I wear?”

“I don’t even know where you’re going,” Sammy pointed out. “The button up if it’s like a meeting or something, but go with the red shirt otherwise.”

Ben’s face started to heat up. “I’m, well - I’m getting coffee with Emily. Her shift’s almost over and I’m gonna pick her up.”

Sammy raised an eyebrow. “A date?”

“No,” Ben answered quickly, shaking his head. “Just - just coffee. Getting to know each other.”

Sammy’s eyebrow stayed firmly raised. “Ok.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ben muttered. “She’s really cool and I just don’t wanna… mess it up so early.”

Sammy’s face softened and he nodded. He opened his mouth and then closed it, and Ben thought that he was going to say something but he didn’t. He smiled at Ben. “You’ll be fine. I’m sure she’s just as nervous.”

Ben rolled his eyes but felt something warm in his chest. “I like her so much,” he admitted.

“I know, buddy.” Sammy hauled himself out of bed and went to pat Ben on his shoulder as he walked past him out the door.

 

Ben had gotten a take-away breakfast from Rosa’s to have picnic-style with Emily at the Book Stop, so Sammy and Jack went back to Sammy’s apartment. 

“You choose,” Sammy said, indicating the TV. “I’m probably gonna fall asleep before the first episode is done.”

“Then you  _ know _ it’s gonna be The X-Files, babe,” Jack responded, going to set it up while Sammy went and slouched into the couch. 

Porcupine came out from her hiding spot and hopped up to curl up on his chest. “Hey, Porky,” Sammy greeted softly, running a finger along her head and down her neck to elicit a sleepy purr. He looked up to see Jack looking back at him softly and he felt heat rise to his cheeks as Jack ducked his head and walked over to the couch, tucking himself in behind Sammy’s shoulder. 

Sammy was already drifting off before the cold open had finished. He found himself jolting awake suddenly as something made a noise on the TV, dislodging Porcupine and causing her to jump off with a disgruntled noise and head back to her hiding place.

“Sorry,” Jack muttered, leaning forwards and grabbing the remote to turn the volume down quickly. “You can go back to sleep.”

Sammy shifted so that he was more facing Jack, awkwardly sprawled on his chest. “What time is it?”

“It’s only been like an hour,” Jack answered quietly, eyes still on the screen as his hand rubbed Sammy’s back.

Sammy let out a breath and rested his cheek on Jack’s chest, closing his eyes again. Only to be woken up again not by the door opening but by Ben already inside calling his name. Sammy startled and scrambled away from Jack, feeling himself flush up to his hairline and seeing that Jack was similarly red as they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

“Oh, Jack’s here,” Ben said, walking into the living room. “And you’re watching The X-Files  _ without _ me? Betrayal.” He sat down between them and Sammy and Jack shared a look over his head, smiling at each other shyly. “What episode are you on?”

“Kill Switch,” Jack replied, turning his attention to Ben and visibly trying to school his expression.

“Oh, sweet, so Bad Blood’s next. Just in time.”

Ben made himself comfortable, leaning slightly into Sammy’s side. Sammy took one last look at Jack, who was still smiling at him softly, before letting himself close his eyes again.

 

Ben knew that he was cutting it close when he walked into the Book Stop three days before his Non-Denominational Holiday Party with his palms already sweating. He’d had to take his gloves off walking from his car but not he was regretting it as his hand touched the frozen metal of the door handle. 

“Morning, Benny,” Emily greeted as he handed her the coffee he’d picked up.

They’d gone for coffee and dinner a few times over the couple weeks since they’d met, and Ben had even finally bought a book for Sammy so he didn’t have to use that prentense anymore, but he still felt himself get tongue tied when he tried to talk to her. He was pretty sure they were well on their way to being good friends at least, and he hoped maybe he’d get to ask her on a real official date soon, so he wasn’t even that sure what he was scared of. “Morning,” he replied. 

“How did the show go?” she asked.

Ben shrugged. “Pretty good. Sammy kept bothering me about - hm.” Ben took a sip of his latte to stop himself, but Emily wasn’t detracted.

She pushed her glasses back up her nose. “What was he saying?”

Ben shrugged, not quite looking at her. “He, uh, wanted to know when I’d ask you to come to our holiday party this Friday.” He risked a glance at her but she was just smiling.

“Well, when were you planning on it?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

Ben took a deep breath. “Did you - Emily, do you wanna come to my party?”

“Of course, Benny,” she replied, reaching out with her free hand to touch the back of his before pulling away quickly. “I can’t imagine a better evening.”

 

Ben walked into the living room doing a little dance that made Sammy smile despite the heavy pit in his stomach. He scooped up Porcupine from where she was slinking around the corner to greet him and made a show of taking one of her paws in his hand like they were waltzing.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Sammy asked, trying to keep his tone light and knowing that he failed. But Ben wasn’t really paying full attention yet.

“Emily’s coming to the party!’ he announced cheerfully, letting Porcupine go free as soon as she wiggled. “As a friend, but I’m so excited for you to meet her. You’ll love her!”

“I’m sure I will,” Sammy said. 

Ben narrowed his eyes, finally looking at Sammy. “What’s up?” he asked. “Did something happen?”

Sammy shook his head quickly. He didn’t want to start this off by worrying Ben. “No, I just - had something I wanted to ask.”

“Shoot.” Ben walked over and sat next to him on the couch, giving Sammy his full attention.

“I was wondering,” Sammy started, taking a deep breath, “if I could invite Jack to the party?”

Ben looked confused. “Yeah? I mean, he’s already invited. I left the card in his mail slot at work, unless he doesn’t check that?”

“No, no - I know,” Sammy continued with an uncomfortable laugh. “I meant, uh - I probably should have started this differently, huh?”

Ben touched Sammy’s hand and Sammy looked up to see Ben looking at him knowingly. He wondered what exactly he’d said that had made it click, because he wasn’t sure he’d said anything at all. “You know I love you, right?” Ben said. “So whatever you’re gonna ask or say, it’s fine.”

Sammy took another deep breath. “I wanted to invite Jack… as my boyfriend.”

“You guys are  _ dating _ ?” Ben asked excitedly, and Sammy felt his shoulders get a little tense at the sudden excitement. Ben noticed and calmed down slightly. “That’s great. I was wondering why you two were hanging out so much but - wow, I’m so happy for you! How long?”

“Only about three weeks,” Sammy admitted quietly, ducking his head. “It’s pretty new, but - I really wanted to tell you.”

Ben got a look in his eyes that Sammy had learnt to fear in the time they’d known each other. “We could go on a double date!”

Sammy laughed, letting the tension out that had been held in his body for too long. “You’ll have to ask Emily out first for that.”

Ben blushed and reached over to shove Sammy playfully. “Shut up. It’s a New Years’ Resolution now, officially.”

“I look forwards to it,” Sammy said, and he found that he really did.

 

Ben was filled with nervous energy as their guests arrived for the party. Jack was first, arriving early enough to help them set up. Ben had gushed for a second about how happy for them he was, before returning to his frantic state of making sure the various decorations were up and the food was set up in the kitchen.

Troy and Loretta arrived with a bottle of wine that got cracked open immediately, followed by others. Ben was starting to get agitated when it was getting past  _ fashionably late _ and Emily still hadn’t shown up.

“I’m sure she’ll be here,” Sammy reassured him. He just nodded mutely, going to get himself another glass of the eggnog he’d prepared earlier. Just then there was a knock on the door and Ben jumped to get it. Sammy filed his expression away to tease him about later, but when Ben opened the door there was a woman he didn’t recognize.

“Hey, Emily,” Ben said breathlessly. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I am, too,” she said, and her smile was just as sappy as Ben’s, which Sammy also filed away for later.

Ben went around quickly to excitedly introduce Emily to everyone, with everyone giving each other knowing looks after all they’d heard about her. 

The party was a hit, as it always was, and afterwards Sammy and Ben were cleaning up quietly to give themselves less work in the morning. 

“Hey,” Ben said quietly, voice tired and heavy after the alcohol and company. “We’ve had a good year, right?”

Sammy smiled and went over to hug him. “Yeah. Happy holidays, buddy.”

“Happy holidays,” Ben echoed, hugging him back just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this!! I know it's silly and kinda plotless but I wanted a cute and ridiculous gay Hallmark movie and this is what I ended up producing out of that desire.


End file.
